Battle of the Boyfriends
by find me on wattpad
Summary: Join us as boyfriends battle it out to see who is superior. Rated T for safety. Many, many fandoms, but DW and PJO are the main ones. If suggestions are given and more chapters are written, the categories may change and pairings listed may change.


_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in the story below._

* * *

Ron Weasley and Harry Potter sat to the side with many other boyfriends, having been deemed out many hours ago. They, alongside the various girlfriends gathered for the occasion, watched with fascination as the final battle took place. Their eyes darted back and forth as if they were watching a tennis match.

"2000 years," Rory Williams insisted, before adding, "And I died for her, twice."

Percy Jackson slammed his hands down on the table. "Went through literal hell with her, gave up immortality for her, and when I lost all my memories thanks to a certain goddess, I only remembered her."

Annabeth tapped her now fiancé's shoulder and whispered something in his ear. He nodded and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips before spinning around to face the so-called 'Last Centurion' once more. "And, I held up the sky, for her!"

Amy pursed her lips. This had been going on for quite a while, and it looked like there was no sign of stopping. The argument continued with more heat behind each word as each man fought to be the superior boyfriend.

"When I took a dip in the River Styx, I used her as my anchor to this world!" Percy shouted furiously, his sea green eyes narrowed.

Rory frowned. "Yeah? Well-"

The 11th Doctor suddenly asked, quite loudly might I add, "Are we sure I'm out?"

Piper sighed, turning to him and saying, "Yes, Doctor, we are sure you're out. Now, how about you talk to Leo and James while Rory and Percy finish up, okay?" Her words were soaked in charmspeak, and so the Doctor blushed, straightened his bowtie, mumbled "Yes, ma'am," and launched into a conversation with Leo Valdez, James Potter and a few of the other boyfriends who had been defeated by the two still standing.

"I dragged the Pandorica out of a burning building all by myself, because Amy was inside!" Rory exclaimed, gripping his end of the mahogany table. It was then Peeta Mellark returned with the goods he had been baking in the TARDIS kitchen, Carter Kane on his heels with trays of drinks. As the two dished out refreshments, Cleo the magician rushed up to Percy and showed him something, which made his eyes light up.

He walked up to his end of the table, calm and collected. "So you say you waited 2000 years for her, dragging the Pandora's box-"

"Pandorica," Zach Goode corrected.

"Everywhere you went and protecting it non-stop," Percy continued as if Zach hadn't spoken.

Rory nodded, smirking proudly, looking quite smug. "Why yes, I did."

"But you didn't!" the son of Poseidon shouted, once again slamming his hands down on the table, jumping up and down in an attempt to release the excess energy bundled up inside him. "Because those events were wiped from the course of history when the Doctor reset the universe!" The audience collectively gasped as they realized that Percy was right. Thanks to the Doctor flying the Pandorica into the exploding TARDIS, which caused the second Big Bang, the universe had rebooted and Rory being a plastic roman for 2000 years had never occurred, disqualifying all his deeds done during that time period.

"Which means, Percy wins," Katniss Everdeen said, thankful that the screaming match was finally over.

"Better luck next time, Dad." River Song smirked from where she was sitting with Cammie Morgan, Taylor Ridley, Caitlin Snow, Ginny Potter, Hermione Weasley, Iris West, Felicity Smoak and Sadie Kane. The women had been in a heated discussion almost the entire time the boyfriend battles had been taking place.

The Doctor pouted. "Don't I get a better luck next time?"

"Oh hush, husband," River replied teasingly.

Rose Tyler scowled. "Husband?" The Doctor jumped and fell off his seat, causing almost everyone present to laugh in one way or another.

"Since when were you here?" he questioned, eyes wide as he stared at the blonde in question.

"I've been sitting here talking to Donna, Martha, Clara and Jenny for hours now!" she hissed, clearly displeased. Meanwhile, Jenny, the Doctor's daughter, waved at him cheerfully, beaming at her dad's newest face.

"I won!" Percy cheered, before passionately kissing his Wise Girl, which made some of the girlfriends present coo before looking at their boyfriends as if to say, 'Why don't you do that with me?'

Emma Swan scowled. "I still don't see why Killian and Robin weren't allowed to participate."

"Because Madeline said so," Luna Lovegood said.

"Who?" Regina Mills questioned, wanting to know exactly who decided that Hook and Robin Hood weren't allowed to participate in the battle of the boyfriends.

"I'm sorry, what?" Luna stared at Regina in confusion, a dreamy expression on her face, as per usual. An uncomfortable silence fell over the large group.

Jason Grace frowned. "So what do we do now?"

The Doctor scrunched up his face. "I should probably drop you all back off where we found you."

"Or…" Clara Oswald prompted, grinning slightly.

The Doctor jumped up and clasped his hands together. "How do you all feel about taking a brief trip to New Earth?"

"What are you just standing there for then?" Donna inquired, smirking. "Come on Martian, show us the stars."

"Just don't take us to the slums again," Martha joked in a warning tone.

Rose crinkled her nose. "Just no New New York in general."

"New New England it is!" The Doctor exclaimed, obviously quite giddy. At his companions' incredulous stares, his smile melted into a frown. "What? It's not my fault new humans aren't very creative!"

Amanda Hart couldn't help the giggle that escaped her. "So, next stop everywhere then?"

Leo grinned. "Those metal salt shakers won't stand a chance."

"Well, then wait are we waiting for?" Amy questioned, beaming. "Geronimo!"

* * *

 **Madeline, aka Not-Famous-Yet: It has been months since I posted a story! I wrote this awhile, but decided to post it now. Doctor, would you mind listing all of the fandoms present in this story.**

 **The Doctor: Well, let's see, the two main fandoms are Doctor Who and Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus. Also present: Harry Potter, the Kane Chronicles, the Hunger Games, the Kingdom Keepers, Once Upon a Time, the Flash, the Michael Vey series, the Gallagher Girls novels, and finally the Arrow.**

 **Annabeth Chase: Madeline acknowledges the fact that most of these fandoms are, unfortunately, fairly unknown. Any questions? Ask in a review or PM!**

 **Percy Jackson: I WON!**

 **Amy Pond: Would you shut up already?**

 **Rory Williams: Relax, Amy, I only lost because of a technicality.**

 **River Song: Think Madeline got it wrong? Let us know in a review!**

 **Clara Oswald: Any other characters you'd like to see battle it out? Like River said, let us know.**

 **Piper McLean: Please review, favorite, and follow.**

 **Frank Zhang: Thanks for reading!**

 **Jason Grace: Live your life and be happy!**

 **Leo Valdez: Set fire to your homework!**

 **Hazel Levesque: Spend hours on Youtube, even though I don't know what that is!**

 **Madeline: ...what are you guys doing?**

 **Piper McLean: You gave all the lines to Doctor Who characters, so we improvised.**

 **Madeline: Okay...bye!**

 _ **~Madeline, the Doctor, Annabeth Chase, Percy Jackson, Amy Pond, Rory Williams, River Song, Clara Oswald, Piper McLean, Frank Zhang, Jason Grace, Leo Valdez and Hazel Levesque**_


End file.
